


sing a rainbow

by 30toseoul



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drugs, Established Relationship, Humor, Mirror Sex, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30toseoul/pseuds/30toseoul
Summary: John was the first to notice it.  Which made sense, since he was the only one lying on the bed after being carried into the room and dumped off Ronon's shoulder.





	sing a rainbow

John was the first to notice it. Which made sense, since he was the only one lying on the bed after being carried into the room and dumped off Ronon's shoulder.

"Guys!" he said, and stretched out an arm to point. "Check out the _mirror!"_

Rodney glanced up in the middle of unlacing his boots, and yup, mirror. Huge, in an elaborately scrolled gold and silver frame, polished to a careful high gleam even though the ceiling was about fifteen feet high. Oh: and hanging directly over the bed, of course.

"That is so awesome," John breathed, dropping his arm to curl slowly against his chest. "It looks like a whole different room tacked right on top of this one. And _shiny_ , that room is shinier than this one. I think it's the silver on the edges? Glimmering, like that color in a wormhole between the blue? Wow. I think that's the most beautiful thing I've ever _seen_." He rubbed a couple of fingers against his chest and cocked his head dreamily. "Or maybe the bolts will break free and it'll smash down and kill us in our _sleep_. That wouldn't really be as awesome."

Rodney stared open-mouthed across the room. "You are so totally and completely high."

"I really, really am," John agreed happily. "That ceremonial plant stuff? Almost as awesome as my new mirror."

Teyla sat down and smiled at him, reaching out to stroke his hair. "I believe the ceremonial plant is what makes your new mirror so awesome, John."

"Both of you stop saying 'awesome' right now," Rodney snapped, and threw his tac vest into the corner. "This, this is unbelievable. When I joined the Atlantis expedition, I certainly didn't expect to be chaperoning one of my boyfriends, _the Air Force lieutenant colonel_ , while he sampled the psychoactive herb species of the Pegasus Galaxy. Elizabeth would have a fit if she could see this."

"You shouldn't be so grumpy, Rodney." John was kicking his heels together lazily at the foot of the bed and gazing up at the mirror with an expression close to adoration. "I think you're just jealous that you didn't get any of the ceremonial plant."

"Bullshit. I think _you_ only got the peace pipe because that dirty old pervert of a mayor wanted your ass. Or were you too high to notice him grabbing it?"

"He had very smooth hands," John said thoughtfully, and then he stretched his arms above his head and rolled over twice. "Look! Even this _bed_ is awesome! I didn't even fall off the edge! Do you know how much great sex we can have in this bed?"

Rodney heard a choked noise and spun around to see Ronon shaking with laughter, leaning against the wall and burying his face in the crook of his elbow. "Stop it, this isn't funny!" he said, and hurled one of his boots at Ronon before storming furiously into the bathroom. "He could have an allergic reaction and _die_ from whatever they made him smoke!" he yelled through the doorway.

By the time he washed up and went back into the bedroom, John was sitting cross-legged like a buddha between Teyla and Ronon while he finished up his plot recap of _Strange Brew_. "...and that's why Canadians are so paranoid about psychoactive chemicals," he told them seriously. "They see mind-control conspiracies everywhere. It's a very strange part of the national identity."

"Oh my god, it is _not_ , you stoned freak!" Rodney threw himself down on one of the couches and glared at the three of them. He couldn't be quite sure, but Teyla looked like she was five seconds away from cracking up like Ronon still was. "Stop telling lies about my country. I don't care how many drugs you're on. And if you call me a hoser, I'm breaking up with you right fucking now."

"You won't," John said, grinning, and fell over backwards with his legs still crossed. "You love me too much," he told the mirror. "It's... a _glimmering_ love. And speaking of sex, how cool are the people on this planet? We didn't even have to ask them for a room together! They just knew!"

"Probably because you can't keep your mouth shut when you're high," Rodney growled.

"No, they're totally cool," John assured him, trying to crawl into Teyla's lap without unfolding his legs. "They're, like, a whole planet full of swingers. Like the Air Force in the fifties! Did I ever tell you how we invented orgies?"

"No you didn't!" Rodney almost screamed.

"I love this planet," John declared, ignoring Rodney completely. "They're all about the acceptance, nothing about the condemning. I think we should move here when we retire, if the Wraith don't kill us first." He was quiet for a few seconds, and then Rodney looked up in disbelief when he started singing, " _Red_ and yellow and...pink and green, _purple_ and orange and _bluuuuue_..." and nuzzling blissfully at Teyla's hip.

Rodney shut his eyes and covered his face with both hands. "God, I want to go home."

"I want to see what our skin looks like in the shiny mirror," John said abruptly. There were some rustling noises across the room. "Really awesome, I bet. And I want to find out if your cock tastes different when I'm stoned."

"Okay," Ronon said immediately.

He didn't look at the bed. This was still _not_ funny, and having sex with crazy drugged people was not attractive. Somebody needed to stay focused on the fact that John had ingested an unknown and possibly dangerous chemical.

He didn't look at the bed during John's happy and extremely detailed narration about the color tones of various body parts, and he held out stubbornly when Teyla started making those soft throaty moans, but the breaking point was when John went silent and Ronon's breathing turned so rough that he could hear it clearly from the couch.

They did look pretty awesome in the mirror, but Rodney thought they looked even better on the bed. He lasted through about four minutes of watching before he yanked off his clothes and dove in to join them.


End file.
